


Larry Christmas drabble.

by SimplySonny



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Christmas!AU, Incest!AU, M/M, My first post on this account oh, Underage!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySonny/pseuds/SimplySonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis (13) Feels bad for not getting his big brother, Harry (16) a present. He lets the guilt get to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Christmas drabble.

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was in bed. The clock ticked towards midnight, but Louis couldn't sleep. He stared up at the ceiling with his eyes wide open. I mean sure, a 13 year old kid should be fast asleep waiting for Santa, right? Wrong. Louis didn't care about Santa. He knew he wasn't real and in fact, he could hear his mother sneaking out of her room at this very moment to put the presents under the tree. Louis simply frowned and huffed, sitting up in his bed. He couldn't sleep because, well, he had gotten everyone presents this year! He put time and thought into each of them, but what had him baffled was the fact that he had forgotten to make his brother a present. Harry was his name. A tall, lanky teenager with a mop of curls. He was 16, and he loved Lou with all his heart. Which was why Louis was hating himself. How could he forget his favorite brother's present? He even got cousin Vinny a present, and she lives in Alabama! Louis mumbled incoherent things to himself as he opened his door quietly and waddled down the hallway, careful not to wake his father. He took a few more steps to Harry's door and knocked quietly, earning a quiet 'Come in' in response. Lou opened his door and peered through the dark, seeing his brother sitting on the end of his bed, reading with a tiny light. "Hey Lou. Why're you still awake?" Louis sat next to him and sighed. "I did something very horrible, Hazza." Harry frowned. "Did you finally snap and punch your friend Zayn? Because he completely deser-" "No. I forgot to make you a present and I made everyone else one but you're my favorite brother and now I feel bad and I'm so so so sorry." Louis took a sharp breath in and caught his breath again. Harry tried not to laugh. "So, you didn't get me a Christmas present?" He put on a fake pout. "N-No. I'm so sorry." Louis looked down in disappointment. "Well. That's just terrible. You're going to have to make up for it!" Louis looked back up into Harry's eyes. "H-How, Harold?" Harry smirked just a little bit as he puckered his lips slightly. Louis gasped and shook his head. "Harry! We haven't done that since I was 11! We agreed to stop." He slowly moved away from his brother, who just sighed and pulled him onto his knee. "But you're the one who didn't get me a present. I think I earned it, yeah?" Louis thought it over slowly, before nodding half halfheartedly. "Besides, just this once. For old memories sake." Louis nodded again in agreement, before turning around in Harry's lap and pushing his lips to his, and slowly moving them. Harry kissed back and smiled, wrapping his hands around his little brother's waist. When Louis pulled away, he leaned his forehead onto Harry's and glanced at the clock quickly. "Merry Christmas, Hazz. I think I want to make this one a bit different though." Harry turned his head to look at his clock, seeing that it was in fact, 12:00 am. "Merry Christmas, Lou. And what did you have in mind?" Louis smiled again innocently and whispered something into Harry's ear that made him blush and go silent immediately. "Oh. You want to do that? And if we get caught?" "If we get caught, then it's going to be interesting in the morning." Louis whispered in reply. Harry simply nodded and bit his lip, holding his brother's waist and falling back on to his bed, the book long forgotten. Oh what a good Christmas it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if this is bad.


End file.
